projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Time and Space
'''Time and Space '''is a B-Side track on the third single by the Re:Stage! Project unit, Stellamaris. Tracklisting Romaji= #Brilliant Wings #Time and Space #Brilliant Wings (inst.) #Time and Space (inst.) |-| Japanese= #Brilliant Wings #Time and Space #Brilliant Wings (inst.) #Time and Space (inst.) |-| English= #Brilliant Wings #Time and Space #Brilliant Wings (inst.) #Time and Space (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Utsukushii koto dake motomete ita'n da Yoru ni kaoru kaze mo mada shirazu ni Tada hitori no watashi yume wo matou kimi to Deatta no wa kiseki ni chikai guuzen Tsuyoku nigiru te wa chotto Tsumetaku furueta kedo Kodou sae mo kanjiaeba Hontou no jibun ga umareru Motto jiyuu na hane de toki to sora wo asobi Kimi wo tsurete yukou dare mo minu ashita he Tadoritsuita basho ga awaku chiisai hoshi demo Uchuu no katasumi de tomosou Kienai ai no hi wo watashi to Enjiru koto wo yameta watashi-tachi wa ima Ame no kinou kara mo nigedasanai Minna ni wa misenai osanai wagamama wa Kazoe kirezu itsu no ma ni nete shimatta ne Utsukushii yuugure ni mo Omowazu idaite shimau Fuan sae mo wakachiaeba Hora, konna ni mo atatakai yo Nan'oku no kotoba de kataraiatta nara Kimi no koto wo zenbu shiru koto ga dekiru no? Ano ginga no hate ni kokoro ga kakureteru nara Mayowazu tobikomou nando mo Kizutsuku nara kitto watashi to Watashi-tachi no tabiji wa Kagayaku kawa no you ni Dokomade demo tsuzuku darou Arinomama no jibun shinjite Motto jiyuu na hane de toki to sora wo musubi Kimi wo tsurete yukou dono hoshi yori tooku Tadoritsuita basho ga motomeatta kotae nara Uchuu no katasumi de tomosou Kienai ai no hi wo watashi to |-| Japanese= 美しいことだけ求めていたんだ 夜に香る風もまだ知らずに ただ一人の私 夢をまとう君と 出逢ったのは奇跡に近い偶然 強く握る手はちょっと 冷たく震えたけど 鼓動さえも感じ合えば 本当の自分が生まれる もっと自由な羽根で 時と空を遊び 君を連れて行こう 誰も見ぬ明日へ たどり着いた場所が 淡く小さい星でも 宇宙の片隅で灯そう 消えない愛の火を 私と … 演じることをやめた私達はいま 雨の昨日からも逃げ出さない みんなには見せない幼いわがままは 数え切れずいつの間に 寝てしまったね 美しい夕暮れにも 思わず抱いてしまう 不安さえも分かち合えば ほら、こんなにも温かいよ 何億の言葉で語らい合ったなら 君のことを全部 知ることができるの? あの銀河の果てに心が隠れてるなら 迷わず飛び込もう 何度も 傷つくならきっと 私と … 私達の旅路は 輝く川のように どこまででも続くだろう ありのままの自分信じて もっと自由な羽根で 時と空を結び 君を連れて行こう どの星より遠く たどり着いた場所が 求め合った答えなら 宇宙の片隅で灯そう 消えない愛の火を 私と … |-| English= I've only ever longed for beautiful things That was back when I still didn't know that the evening could bring such a pleasant breeze The me that was always alone, and the overly ambitious you The fact that we were able to meet is something close to a miracle The hand that holds tightly onto mine Feels a bit cold and uneasy, but As long as I'm able to feel your heartbeat I can just be myself With our wings of freedom, let's play in this time and space Come with me and I'll take you to a tomorrow that nobody has ever seen before The place that we arrived at Is filled with dimly glowing stars Let's light them up in this corner of space With our unwavering flames of love, together... The two of us that have given up on acting are now living in the present We'll no longer run away from the unrelenting rain of our past The number of childish desires that we kept hidden from other people is impossible to count But before we even realized it ourselves It seems that we've already put them to sleep Under this beautiful sunset You embraced me without thinking As long as you understand my worries Look, you've warmed me up this much already Even if you told me everything about yourself Just through your words Would I ever be able to understand you completely? Even if you try to hide your heart at the far end of the galaxy No matter how many times it may take, I'll always search for it again I'll definitely find it, even if it hurts me... This journey of ours Sparkles just like a river I'm confident that no matter where we decide to go I'll always continue being myself With our wings of freedom, let's tie this time and space together Come with me and I'll take you somewhere even further than the stars If the place that we arrive at Has the answers that you've been looking for Let's light up this corner of space With our unwavering flames of love, together... Videos Trivia External Links Category:Songs Category:Stellamaris Category:Stellamaris Songs